<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Golden Afternoon | DISCONTINUED by StrayKidzBop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848902">One Golden Afternoon | DISCONTINUED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop'>StrayKidzBop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not love at first sight, Hyunjin and Jeongin are siblings, Hyunjin has his ponytail :D, Insta-Love I guess, M/M, Seungmin lives in the middle of the woods/forest, They fall for each other pretty quick?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon his journey home, Hwang Hyunjin was caught in a terrible storm. Though somehow, he woke up in the arms of comfort the following day.</p><p>-</p><p>The AU in which Seungmin finds Hyunjin almost dying in the middle of the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PLEASE READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was inspired to write this story while watching Beauty and the Beast, but it's more of a Robin Hood-esque type of story if we're being honest. Also, I got the title off from the song in Alice in Wonderland.</p><p>This is supposed to be based off the 18th-19th centuries but it's not completely historically accurate, because I'm too lazy to do research. I tried my best to describe all the scenery just so you guys could visualize the setting.</p><p>Basically, just imagine cottagecore meets Victorian era with a hint of the Renaissance era.</p><p>Anyway, I really hope you find this story interesting and I won't interrupt anymore :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No summary for this chapter because this story is pretty much predictable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was a day like any other. Hwang Hyunjin was on his way home after a long day out in a nearby town. He stretched his arms out, which felt stiff after sitting on the back of his stallion for almost an hour.</p><p>He yawned while keeping his arms out, looking up at the sky which was once clear.</p><p>Earlier in the day, there were no signs that there would be rain, not even a single cloud in the sky. Seems like he's been proven wrong. The clouds were slowly forming and the sky was becoming as gray as crushed cinder.</p><p><em>Great</em>, he thought, a nice shower from the storm while wandering through the middle of a forest is just what he needed after a long, exhausting day.</p><p>Sure-enough, it began to pour. Hyunjin sighed, putting his hood up to cover his head and drawing his cape in around his torso to at least protect him from the cold rain that was upon his journey.</p><p>And just as he thought the day couldn't get any worse, he began to hear thunder coming from afar. The sounds were beginning to frighten his horse, he gently strokes the neck of the stallion to calm him down.</p><p>"It's alright." he quietly whispered, "It's just thunder. We'll get out of here safely."</p><p>When the horse finally calmed down, a bolt of lightning struck a tree ahead of them, causing for the tree to fall down right in the middle of the stream in front of their path.</p><p>Hyunjin's horse panicked, wildly rearing and lashing out which made it impossible for Hyunjin to even hold on.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! I know you're worried that something bad might happen anytime now but trust me, that small thunderstorm will eventually go away."</p><p>Another set of thunder began to roll around which alarmed the horse. Out of the blue, Hyunjin could feel himself slipping off. He tried to hold onto his horse but it stood once again without notice, which resulted to Hyunjin aggressively falling off. His horse took off, leaving Hyunjin unconscious on the wet and muddy ground of a large forest.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it refreshing? The sun decided to show itself out today, after the big storm that lasted the whole night. A perfect weather for a stroll out, don't you think?" a horse neighs.</p><p>Kim Seungmin laughs, "Of course, you probably dislike it. The ground's not completely dried up now is it, girl?" the horse neighed once again.</p><p>Seungmin took his time to appreciate the golden look of the forest. The sun gave almost every flower a shimmering effect once it hit the remaining droplets on several petals. Though he usually likes the smell of fresh beginnings, the scent of dewy grass isn't the most pleasant to his senses.</p><p>As he was about to grab something out from his satchel, the mare momentarily stopped her tracks.</p><p>"What's wrong, girl?" Seungmin looked up ahead, knowing his horse just doesn't stand still for no reason. However, he didn't expect to be faced with a tree blocking the stream in front of them.</p><p>"That certainly is surprising. Maybe we should turn back." Seungmin was signalling for his horse to keep moving but the mare did nothing but neigh. "What's the matter?"</p><p>The horse kept neighing, jolting slightly which began to worry Seungmin. It took Seungmin a second to realize that his horse was trying to tell him something but he just can't interpret it.</p><p>"Did you hurt yourself? Would you like to rest for a minute?" the horse kept neighing, shortly enough, it began to trot near the brook.</p><p>Seungmin was trying to figure out why his horse was acting strange, he thought he was about to be thrown off the river bank but the mare stopped just by the edge.</p><p>"Okay, I really haven't a clue. Why do you suddenly want to cross the stream? It'll only take us a good minute to go cross the bridge, you know?" Seungmin looked ahead in search for what fascinated the said horse.</p><p>It wasn't until he looked down on the ground and saw- what seems like- a dead man lying on the ground next to some leaves and rocks. This sent an uneasy feeling all throughout Seungmin's body.</p><p>"We should go to the bridge. It's much closer to home than it is here. I don't suppose you mind if I get the buggy, right?" Seungmin asked.</p><p>The mare said and did nothing, Seungmin softly sighed. "I'll take that as a yes. We can't leave a possibly dying person out here in the woods. It's not safe."</p><p>Seungmin and his horse turned around, pacing back to his home to grab his family's cart, which was kept away in the stables.</p><p>A few minutes passed and they began to cross the old stone bridge, carriage intact. Seungmin stopped his horse's track a couple of feet away from the man so they could give him space.</p><p>Seungmin was hesitant at first, nervously exhaling before he could have any contact with the man. Once he turned him around, he immediately checked the pulse on the man's neck.</p><p>"His heart's still beating, I just can't seem to notice any breathing pattern coming from him but I'm sure he's still alright." Seungmin informed, "Though, he does seem to be horribly injured."</p><p>Seungmin took a moment to inspect the face of the man in front of him. The man had several scabs and wounds on his face, however, one stood out from the rest.</p><p>A long scar coming down along the left side of his face, just above the brow and slightly beneath his lower lash line. He also seemed to have a bruise on the right side of his lip.</p><p>Seungmin pushed the long strands of blonde hair away from the man's face to check his temperature. "He seems to have a cold." he said while keeping a hand on his forehead.</p><p>Seungmin's face began to soften. Though he'll admit that the man was breathtaking, charming as a prince, he can't help but wonder what had happened to put him in such state.</p><p>"Poor man. He's badly injured <em>and</em> ill." Seungmin sighed, "We've not a second to waste. Let's get him home before his condition gets any worse."</p><p>Seungmin struggled to lift the man up from the ground, seeing as he was slightly taller and fairly larger than him, but his <em>somewhat</em> delicate body decided to cooperate anyway.</p><p>Getting the man up to the carriage was even more of a struggle. He couldn't carry him like how gentlemen could carry their maidens, he tried but failed. So instead he layed him across the seat, head down first, and got in.</p><p>Seungmin adjusted the man's position, making him sit up for a second so he himself could be seated. Seungmin let the man rest his head on his shoulders throughout the ride home, making sure he was safe and secured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm officially in summer break and so here are my plans for my other stories:</p><p>• The Awakening is going to be updated soon, just had to fix the map and the order of the storyline but I've got the next two chapters ready.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II. One Stubborn Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They officially meet :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Hyunjin felt a sharp sting coming from his lower lip. As his eyes fluttered open, he was greeted by a fellow who was touching his bruised skin. Though his vision was still blurry, head still aching, he could see that the person who was tending for him was waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>It took Hyunjin a couple of seconds to regain his sight back, and when he fully opened his eyes he was finally able to see who was caring for him.</p><p>In front of him was a young lad, someone whom he thinks is around the same age as him. The stranger was still, eyes wider than they seem to be. Hyunjin noticed he was holding some sort of medication on one hand and a piece of cloth on the other.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I awoken you. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to cleanse your wounds." the stranger tried to explain.</p><p>Hyunjin didn't respond, instead he tried to sit up but the stranger immediately stopped him. "You can't get up now. You musn't."</p><p>"Why can't I?" Hyunjin's voice came out raspy, which came as a surprise for the both of them.</p><p>"You're severely scarred, and you have a fever. I don't think it's best if you move at all." the lad took the wet cloth off Hyunjin's forehead.</p><p>He pushed a cart close to the bed, damping the cloth in a deep bowl of water before placing it back down on Hyunjin's forehead.</p><p>"I can't stay here." Hyunjin muttered.</p><p>"I'm not begging you to stay, I just want you to take my words into consideration." the stranger leaned in, dabbing some medication on several wounds.</p><p>Hyunjin hissed at the slight pain which startled the young one. "I'm sorry." Hyunjin heard him mumble.</p><p>"I can't be here. I have somewhere to be at." Hyunjin brought up while quickly sitting up. "It's urgent."</p><p>"I'm afraid you're not going to be able to go anywhere." the boy continued on with cleaning Hyunjin's face.</p><p>"I'm telling you, I'm fine. I don't need tending to."</p><p>"No, I mean how are you going to commute?" the stranger gently lifted Hyunjin's chin up to clean the bruise on his lip once again.</p><p>Hyunjin winced for a quick second, trying his best to look at the stranger straight in the eye, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's just that, I saw you lying on the ground in the middle of the forest. For a second I thought you were dead. When I found out you were alive, I decided to bring you here."</p><p>"That damn horse." Hyunjin muttered under his breath, "I didn't need to be saved."</p><p>"Of course." the boy smiled. Hyunjin thought he was probably mocking him internally, but he dared not to speak and let the stranger do his thing.</p><p>"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. I'm Kim Seungmin." the boy waited for Hyunjin's response after addressing himself, but he didn't get a reply. "I guess you're not willing to make any sort of alliance with me."</p><p>"An alliance?" Hyunjin's brows furrowed. "Why would I need to form an alliance with you?"</p><p>"I didn't mean it literally. What I meant to say was that I was hoping we could become friends."</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not the type of person to make friends with people I've just met." Hyunjin stated straightforwardly. He then noticed Seungmin's head slightly hanging low which made him feel bad.</p><p>The silence grew once again, since there was no point in arguing on why he couldn't stay, Hyunjin just decided to obey Seungmin's words and rest while he cares for him.</p><p>While Seungmin was applying medication on Hyunjin's fresh scars and bruises, he can't help but stare at the scar on the left side Hyunjin's eye area.</p><p>He was sure it wasn't new like the others, but it wasn't that old either. It was more of a week old scab, soon to be a scar.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar on your eye?" Seungmin decided to ask.</p><p>"It's nothing important." Hyunjin bluntly answered.</p><p>"It doesn't seem new unlike the others."</p><p>"It's because it isn't. I said it's nothing important and let's leave it at that." Hyunjin's voice harshly rose, but not too harsh for him to snap.</p><p>Seungmin got startled from Hyunjin's sudden behavior, almost dropping the cloth in his hand. It was also the second time Hyunjin had surprised himself with this sort of attitude that he was foreign to.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Seungmin mumbled while standing up from his chair. "I think it's best if I leave you alone for now."</p><p>He placed the cloth and bottle down on the cart, lifting up the bowl of water off the bed and pulled the chair to where it was originally stationed at.</p><p>"If you want to leave, I'm allowing you. Just please have some time to rest for a bit. Once again, I'm sorry for irritating you." Seungmin repeated before he walked out of the room.</p><p>Hyunjin sighed. He had no reason to be mad at someone who was giving him their time and attention. If anything, it should be Seungmin who should be mad at him. Imagine doing somebody a good favor and they lash out on you.</p><p>"Great." Hyunjin exhaled, "Just fantastic! He went out of his way to care for you and you blow him off. What a gentleman you are, <em>Hwang</em>." he scolded himself.</p><p> </p><p>•<br/><br/></p><p>It's been a couple of hours since Hyunjin had last seen Seungmin. He rose from the bed, yawning at the process. He turned his head only to be blinded by the light coming from the window. He then noticed that the sun was almost completely gone which made him wonder how long he's been sleeping.</p><p>Just as he was about to get up, Hyunjin began to hear some noise coming from the other side of the door. Maybe his head was still messing with him but he could've sworn he heard barking.</p><p>"Quiet down, he could still be sleeping." Hyunjin heard Seungmin hiss, "And we don't want to wake him up."</p><p>The door swiftly swung open, revealing Seungmin holding a tray with a small golden puppy happily following him.</p><p>"We don't want to disrupt his slumber, he could get grumpy and I don't like seeing him grumpy. But then again, it's always the pretty people who tend to be grumpy. Always cranky for no reason." the pup barked as it ran inside the room.</p><p>"What did I just say? You need to quiet down-" Seungmin froze after realizing Hyunjin was up and awake and was most likely listening.</p><p>Seungmin and Hyunjin awkwardly stared at each other for a quick moment. Seungmin decided to look down, not wanting Hyunjin to see his flustered face. It was bad enough that Hyunjin had heard his little ramble, he also didn't want Hyunjin to know how red he gets when he's embarrased.</p><p>He slowly paced towards Hyunjin, placing the tray down on the small dresser next to the bed.</p><p>"I've brought you dinner. It's mushroom creme soup. I thought it would help you recover faster so that you could regain your strength before you flee." Seungmin stood in place for a second, eyes focused on his feet.</p><p>Hyunjin knew Seungmin was embarrassed, his little movements were very obvious, but being the reserved person that he is, Hyunjin pretends that he hasn't noticed.</p><p>"If you need anything, you can always find me downstairs, most likely at the study. Well, I should get going. I hope you like your dinner." Seungmin lightly dipped his head. "Meong, come on."</p><p>The pup stood up from the small cushion that was laying on the ground. The pup yelped and followed Seungmin out of the room.</p><p>Hyunjin contemplated whether he'd eat dinner or not. In the end, he decided to get up from bed, removing the cloth on his forehead, and left the room.</p><p>He went downstairs, hoping to find a bathroom, instead he found Seungmin eating dinner alone while reading a book. He must've heard Hyunjin's footprints because as Seungmin was about to flip the next page of his book he stopped to look at Hyunjin.</p><p>"Hello." Seungmin greeted, placing a mark on his book before closing it. "Is anything wrong?"</p><p>"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you earlier." Hyunjin stayed by the doorframe, eyes averted down to the ground. "I'm not usually like that, I was just confused and frustrated."</p><p>"I know." Seungmin faintly smiled, "You had a rough day yesterday, I fully understand that."</p><p>"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Hyunjin met eyes with him, Seungmin only answers with a nod.</p><p>"Would you like to have dinner with me? I can prepare yours if you want-"</p><p>"Oh, I'll just eat upstairs, I don't want to interrupt."</p><p>"But you're not interrupting anything..."</p><p>"But weren't you reading a book?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>"Yes, but I've always been doing that." Seungmin answered, "I want to at least change that for tonight."</p><p>Hyunjin looks at him in despair, "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Seungmin breathes out a soft sigh while drawing circles on the cover of his book with his finger, "I tend to get lonely at times, especially during meals, so I read books to pass the time. I thought, since you and I are in good terms now, you'd want to dine with me."</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly felt a sharp pang on his chest. He doesn't know whether his guts just hates him or it's his heart messing with him. Nonetheless, Hyunjin did feel a bit sorry for Seungmin.</p><p>"I'll be glad to have dinner with you." Seungmin lit up from Hyunjin's word, hastely getting up from his seat to prepare another bowl but Hyunjin stopped him.</p><p>"I thought you were going to be dining with me?"</p><p>"I will. I'll just go ahead and bring the food you've given me down here." Seungmin nodded, sitting back down as he waits for Hyunjin to come back.</p><p>Hyunjin hurried up to grab the tray and hurried back down. Once he came back, Seungmin was out of his seat which sort of made Hyunjin confused.</p><p>"Just went ahead and place my book back where it belongs." Seungmin smiled upon returning. "Thought it'd be nicer to interact with your guests during a meal."</p><p>Hyunjin took a seat in front of Seungmin. Before he could eat, he decided to do the one thing he knew he should've done a whole while ago.</p><p>"My name's Hyunjin by the way." he introduced, "Hwang Hyunjin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm off art block but writer's block is kicking in and isn't that just wonderful :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>